The Force's Thinking
by Vega Tenala
Summary: AU. Set 14 years after a very altered ROTS. Ahsoka meets a girl while imprisoned by Imperial forces. Who is she? Why did the Force push them together? Will they escape in time, stop the Sith AND save the galaxy from The Emperors iron grip? Barrisoka f/f, heavily AU, assuming some changes after The Wrong Jedi. R&R. Chapter Two up, updates irregular. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely people. I know I've not been that active writing and posting stories, or completing my other ones. But I assure you they are coming along, albeit slightly slowly. Please be patient with me, I'm trying my hardest.**

 **So Anyway, I don't own anything and all that. Please leave a review, ideas, suggestions and all that. If you think I need to tweak or alter something, don't be shy! Hope to see you lovely peoples further on in my review section! I will be writing a prequel to this soon, but it can be read as a stand alone.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

The cell she had lived in for the past seven years was not dark nor dingy and damp or even that small. In fact, the cell was white and quite large. It was twenty square feet, plenty of room for her to move about in. She was fed three square meals a day, had a fairly comfortable shelf for a bed and could do whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't attack the guards or try to escape. Since she was still a prisoner, a powerful one.

It had been seven long years since she had seen either of her padawans, Katooni and Petro, and she could sense they had been lost without her at first, but now they had come into their own. But it wasn't hard to guess that they were still looking for her, wondering where their Master had been taken after the attack. She sighed at the memories she had of them, way back from the Clone Wars, when they had saved her from Pirates after they had attacked their ship. They were all she had as she sat meditating in the cell, so full of light yet so alone and quiet. Her only ever visitors being the Inquisitors.

A wave hit her through the force, full of childlike terror and fear. They were strong in the force, that much was clear, trained from a young age perhaps. But something about the signature was familiar, even though she swore she had never felt this particular presence before in her life. Well, except on Polis Massa, but it couldn't be….could it? Could this be one of the children she saw born there? She banished the thought immediately. If that were true, if this was one of them….She felt utterly sorry for the men posted there.

Her meditation was interrupted by the door opening, an officer and two stormtroopers, holding a young fourteen year old girl between them, who was struggling valiantly against them to no avail. The sight of this quickly angered her, it had been too long since she had let loose on Imperial troops. Sometimes it was hard to believe she ever took the path she did, turning to the Dark Side to gain mastery over both sides of the force, it meant she had less control than before.

"What do you think you're doing? Bringing a kid here?" She growled at them, baring her sharp canines. "Have you no soul?"

"We are under the orders of Darth Vainis. Release her into the cell, the Inquisitor will be here soon."

They shoved her inside, making the girl lose her balance and fall face first to the floor. She got up and brushed herself off as the soldiers exited the cell, determined to regain at least some of her dignity. She was human, obviously, with silky shoulder-length brown hair and her eyes were a deep brown. They reminded the Togruta of a senator she once knew way back when.

"Are you OK?" She asked the human softly.

"I'm fine." The girl looked at the cells other occupant. She studied the togruta. Orange skin, distinctive markings, blue and white patterned lekku. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

"I know you, my father talks about you all the time. You were a jedi, like him." The girl mentioned, recognising the name her father would never stop comparing her to.

"Does he? You know who I am, so what's your name?"

"I'm Leia. Leia Sky-"

"-walker." Ahsoka finished. "The daughter of Anakin and Padmé Skywalker. The Jedi and the Senator."

"And you're my father's former padawan. I thought I recognised you from somewhere." Ahsoka was shocked that her former master would even talk about her, considering what happened on Mustafar when she had knocked some sense into him. He had allowed her some time to wish Padmé well and all that, considering that the two _were_ friends. So it was a bit of a surprise that Leia knew who she was.

"What do you mean?"

"He has many holopics of the two of you from the clone war. Including the album you gave him for life-day."

"He kept that?"

"Well, yeah. He looks through it when he's sad or upset and needs to calm down and remember the good times."

Ahsoka smiled faintly. She remembered making that album for almost a week, it took her a while to find all the embarrassing photos, but Obi-Wan was very helpful in the distraction department that afternoon. It was fun, and Padmé had fun keeping him away from the temple and giving her holopics as well. They had made a great team, but it was hard remembering those days. The happiness from times gone by made her very emotional at the best of times. She longed for a time where she would be free from this prison, sitting quietly somewhere, doing nothing. Like before the Clone Wars.

"I was meant to be making my lightsaber right now. Luke's probably going to finish his before me, it's not fair."

"The Force works in mysterious way, although that's what I was told when the council 'apologised' to me. Maybe you're here for a reason."

"I miss them already. Mom would fuss over our minor injuries and Dad would tell us these amazing war stories. Many of them, you were saving his butt." Leia giggled solemnly. "I wish he were here now."

"He'll come for you, just like my apprentices will come for me."

* * *

The days past slowly after their first conversation, with each passing day Leia became a little more withdrawn, only coming out of her protective little bubble to tend to Ahsoka's increasingly severe injuries after her sessions with the Inquisitors. They would bond like that, talking about their injuries, as if they were nothing but a regular occurrence. Leia would tell the togruta stories about how she and her brother would get injured climbing trees and cliffs, while Ahsoka would return them with stories about some of the wounds she had acquired from the War, and from when she was a nosy little youngling.

Other than that, the youngling would refuse communication. Ahsoka could sense she was slowly loosing hope, and wished she could do something to reassure the girl, but she had been stuck in the prison for seven years, and herself had given up all hope of rescue. But something about the little Skywalker girl made her hope again. She could, just about, feel the outside again. Her apprentices were near. They were coming, and soon they would be out of this hell hole.

Ahsoka could see how the past few weeks had affected Leia. It was a hard transition to make, especially for a fourteen year old youngling, going from a free existence to a life in chains. It reminded Ahsoka of the times sixteen years before, when she herself was thrust into the Clone War, where it was scrap droids or die. It was hard, and the danger and intensity of it all had certainly caught up with her after the mess with the Hutts. She recalled being stressed for weeks at a time without at break, and for months after that first mission her dreams had become nightmares until the healers at the temple had given her something to help.

As Leia became quieter, the young human began to brood on her bunk on the other side of the room or began pacing frantically muttering barely legible words or phrases. Ahsoka would discreetly watch over the girl, keeping a close her on her as an meditated or completed menial tasks. It was during one of these meditation sessions in which the youngling finally exploded.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Leia whined loudly. "Dad said he was able to find us in a matter of hours when Mom gave birth."

"You seem to have inherited your father's patience." Ahsoka joked, coming out of her meditative state.

"It's not funny." Leia grumbled.

"May I suggest Meditation? It's been my only comfort these past few years."

"Dad never forced us into meditation, and I've never really been interested by it."

"Meaning you've never done it longer than half an hour." The togruta replied before slowly getting to her feet to face the fourteen year old, who had her arms crossed sassily.

"Maybe."

Ahsoka pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, she had a lot of work to do if Leia was to be ready when their rescue finally came, it was almost like teaching some of the younglings she had come across all over again. She knew the Anakin had given up hope, in fact she could tell that he thought Leia was dead, killed by Vainis. It took time but Ahsoka was able to look into their teacher-student bond without alerting him to her prying. She saw that Luke had indeed finished his lightsaber, and both father and son wanted revenge for the supposed "death" of Leia. Despite the apparent weakness of their bond, Ahsoka could see more than you'd think. She could still feel Anakin's emotions at seeing Padmé so upset, and it angered her.

"Look, I know you want him to find you Leia but you need to be patient. I have these past seven years, my apprentices are close to freeing us and they are powerful, they've been searching for all this time and only getting somewhere now. Be patient, Anakin will come."

Ahsoka hated to lie to the girl, but right now she needed hope that her family would find her soon. She would tell Leia the truth when they got out, and then Leia could make her choice s to what she would do. She wanted to get Leia out first though, that was the priority when Katooni and Petro arrived. She smiled and continued. "Come and sit down next to me, I'll show you how to meditate."

Ahsoka went and sat down again, not surprised when Leia sat next to her moments later in the same position. She closed her eyes and listened closely to Leia's breathing, noticing the subtle changes that could only be detected by her Montrals. She immersed herself slightly into the force, using it to sense if Leia's attempt to calm herself was working. When it became clear that it was becoming very hard for the youngling to concentrate on stretching into the currents in the Force. Ahsoka reached out to her mind, sending calm, soothing feelings to the girl. Instantly she could feel a change in Leia's meditation.

Leia couldn't stop worrying about how long until her father came to get her out of the prison, she was also worried about not completing her lightsaber. They were going to head off to Ilum to get their crystals when the Empire attacked and managed to get their filthy hands on her, and it annoyed her that she couldn't finish the weapon that her father wielded. In amongst her mental turmoil, calming waves came from the Force, allowing her to banish her worries and slowly she was able to meditate. It was surprising, she had never been able to have a meditation session, rare as they were, without getting frustrated on her thoughts. She didn't know how long she sat meditating. It was...nice. She felt calm, it was amazing. It was, until she was pulled out of her tranquil state by Ahsoka.

"Leia the Inquisitors are coming. Quickly, to your bunk."

Ahsoka had explained why Leia needed to be on her side when the Inquisitor cam for the togruta when she first tended the older woman since her arrival. It was simple, if she was too close to Ahsoka, then she run the risk of being hurt herself and Ahsoka had stated that she couldn't let that happen. Leia rushed over and sat on her bunk, looking at the chrono on the wall. She saw it and realised that hours had passed, she had been meditating for over five hours! It was incredible. She would ask Ahsoka about it after this "session" she resolved.

The door opened. They expected to see Inquisitor Nirlox, a cathar with an attitude problem, but instead the person who entered made Leia internally quiver with fear. She refused to show her fear outwardly, her mother had told her it was important to remain calm on the outside if you were to get anything done.

"Hello ladies." He said. He was a korun human, completely bald and eyes red like a leigreks, his height adding to his imposing atmosphere. The last time Ahsoka had seen him, she had cut off his left arm before she was detained. Before that, he had been a powerful Jedi Master, one of the best combatants in the Order. It was a wonder she was able to get through his defense, even with her mastery in both sides of the Force.

"Master Windu. Why are you here, Palpatine bored with you already?"

"I see your jokes are no better than your master's, oh wait he stopped being your master when you were kicked out of the order."

Ahsoka growled. "I no longer care about that Windu."

"I'm not Mace Windu. Not anymore."

"No, you're Darth Vainis. You're a monster. You turned to the Darkside."

"So did you." He countered.

"I had a reason, It was part of my path to Mustafar. Yours is purely for your lust for power when Sidious manipulated you after his scheme with Anakin failed." She growled back.

"Guards, take _Padawan_ Tano to the Interrogation Room." He stated simply as he walked out, leaving the two stormtroopers to cuff the angry togruta and take her to the room she no longer feared, not since the fifth time she was introduced to the instruments of the inquisitors. She calmly walked out of the cell, listening to each step as it was taken until all but Leia were outside the cell. She could sense Leia's fear for her, but something was off about it as the door closed behind them. A brief warning from the Force was all she had before pain pulsed through her body. Sith Lighting. It was moments before her vision began to blacken from the sheer intensity of the dark emotions. It had been years since she had felt anything as dark as this, back on Mustafar she had convinced Anakin to turn back to the light and embrace both sides, which he'd clearly had not done, when Windu had interfered and she had near enough removed his leg. Now she could barely see anything as the darkness overcame her weakened form and she fell into a fitful unconsciousness.

* * *

Leia wanted to scream as the door closed, she felt her anger boil up slightly, but remembered her father telling her how anger always led to the Dark Side. She took a few breaths and thought hard, trying to figure out why the force was telling her something big was about to happen. Had her father found them? Had he come at last to rescue her? What was it? She didn't know. She decided to meditate, seeing as how much time had passed when she had tried it just then. So she sat down where she had before and took a breath. Then another. And another. Already she could feel the boredom and the frustrations that usually came to her during meditation begin to rise up within and start to send her off balance.

But this time she didn't give up. She took another breath, and concentrated. She picked up the on residual calmness left from the previous five hours of meditation, and used that as a seed from which to grow her own. Leia envisioned the calm as seed, a seed which begin to grow, roots coiling out into the fertile soil of her mind. But something was off about the calmness she was growing, she could sense it. There was a taint there, not exactly a dark taint but it wasn't as light as Master Yoda had said it should be. Another breath. it carried on like that, breathing and growing, for a long time as she sat there.

Eventually she was yet again forced to stop meditation as the door opened, and a what looked to be a fragile skeleton flung in. Leia didn't hesitate, she rushed to the togruta and began tending to the worst wounds. A lightsaber to the shoulder, a blaster to the leg and lighting burns all over. This session had been by far the ruffest the youngling had come across. It didn't take long to apply bacta to the correct places. Not did it take long to check for any other signs of damage. What did take long however, was getting the unconscious togruta into her bunk. Despite her relatively small size, Ahsoka was quite heavy. The woman groaned, Leia could see the collar which now sat around her neck. It took some effort, but eventually Leia was able to lay Ahsoka down.

"I'm...going to kill Windu one day…" Ahsoka muttered as she woke up dazed.

"Not very Jedi like…." Leia tried to joke.

"I'm not a Jedi….so it doesn't matter."

Ahsoka awkwardly sat up on her bunk, noticing the bandages and nodded a thanks before leaning back against the wall.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between you and my father? Why did that guy say you turned to the darkside?"

"Because I did, but you don't want to know what happened between me and Anakin Leia, you're not ready for that yet…"

"Please? I want to know."

Ahsoka sighed. She wasn't going to hear the end of this any time soon and she was sure that Leia had inherited her father's lack of patience, as well as his stubbornness. She contemplated the whether or not it would be a good idea to tell Leia the story. Would it hurt that much Leia was to know what happened? The story behind everything? It could hurt Leia's relationship with Anakin, yes, but she said so herself that the force works in Mysterious ways and right now it was telling her to recount the story as best she could.

"Fine. Where do you want to me to start?"

"How about…..the Temple? The attack?"

"As you wish. Coruscant was busy, as usual…."

* * *

 _The city skies of Coruscant was filled with speeders, flying high in every direction unaware of the terror about to because below. Ahsoka stood watching from a distance, projecting into the force what was necessary to make the Jedi Temple fell alive and unsuspecting of the atrocity that was to begin within the next few minutes. She narrowed her half-yellowed eyes at the sun, it was not a day for such a symbolism of happiness to be shining. Then she heard it, the sickeningly perfect synchronised marching of hundreds of Clone Troopers. She looked upon them as the marched steadily, their leader in his brown robes._

 _She sneered, but kept her presence expertly hidden from him. This was going to be a difficult fight, but not impossible to win and she was ready for it. Her training had lead up to this moment. This moment would define the Galaxy's future for good or for ill. It was time. She silently crept along the rooftops, using the force to mask her presence both physically and mentally, as if she were nothing but a shadow._

 _Ahsoka watched as the robed figure led his forces into the temple. and she watched as each trooper marched in without a word of protest. Without a word at all. It didn't take long for her to enter the temple from up high, she used the force to move silently a quickly to it. Once inside, through the deliberately unsecured ventilation shaft she moved to watch the figure in the entrance hall pacing frantically with frustration._

" _I want them found! Secure all exits! Do not stop until every Jedi is dead!" The figure bellowed in anger. He certainly wasn't expecting the Temple to be near empty. His soldier scurried off to carry out their orders, none of them wishing to face his wrath if they were to hesitate or fail. Ahsoka waited for them to leave before pressing a button on her gauntlet, almost instantly blaster fire could be heard as the droids activated and begin to, not kill but knock out and injure the clones._

 _The figure drew his lightsaber. Without a sound Ahsoka dropped down onto the floor behind him, the remaining clones pointing their weapons at her. She stood facing the figure, her own robe covering her identity for only a short while longer as the blue blade was pointed aggressively at her. She watched as the figure removed his robe, she would have been surprised had she not have witnessed the incident in the Chancellor's office. Anakin stood there, but he was no longer Anakin._

" _Show yourself Jedi scum." She removed her robe. He seemed startled, the Jedi had not seen or heard from her in months since she had left. He observed her. Ahsoka had changed much. She was taller, leaner, her lekku and montrals bigger. Her muscles were barely visible, but added to her now almost intimidating aura. The biggest change, he noted, was the eyes. They were a mix between her regular eye colour and the yellow of the dark side._

" _Ahsoka," he lowered his saber a little "what are you doing here?"_

" _I'm here to stop your madness." She growled, pulling her own sabers and igniting them._

" _The Jedi betrayed the Republic Snips, they must pay for their crimes."_

" _The only one who has betrayed the Republic here is you Anakin."_

" _Then so be it." He raised his weapon. "If you are not with me, then you are against me, and if you are against me then you are my enemy."_

" _Don't make me do this Skyguy."_

" _Then join me Ahsoka, and together, master and apprentice we can build an Empire."_

 _She paused a moment, but the determined look in her eye never ceased as she kept her eyes aimed directly at him. Sure, she could take him up on the offer, but what was the point in leaving the galaxy in total darkness? He was new to the dark side, she had near enough mastered it. It wouldn't feel right, learning from a man who's only experience with the dark side was his occasional bursts of anger or lust for revenge._

" _No Anakin, I can't let you do this."_

" _Then you give me no choice Ahsoka. It didn't have to be like this."_

" _Yes. It did."_

 _They stood there, standing and staring at each other for a moment which dragged on for hours. Eventually Anakin, ever the restless fighter, charged. In moments Ahsoka was out of his way and swinging her shoto at his back, but unlike him, she wasn't aiming to kill, she only wished to disable him. He sensed her quick response to his charge and spun immediately, blocking her shoto and pushing it away violently. They began to dance, their movements fluid and elegant. Thier sabers clashed. A flurry of colours clashing. A deadly dance._

 _They were evenly matched. Perfectly anticipating each other's moves like a performance well rehearsed a hundred times. He attacked. She blocked. She struck. He Parried. Each movement was known by the other. Master versus Student. Brother versus Sister. Him versus Her. They kept fighting, neither giving in to the other, neither gaining anything. Clones watched as they fought, staying out of the way of the two fearsome combatants. Thier blades swung wildly, until finally one caught a break and used it. Anakin brought his blade in from the right, but just as Ahsoka moved to block he flicked his blade upward, cutting her arm._

" _Ah!" She pulled back and clutched the wound before looking at him coldly._

" _Give up snips, and you can still join me."_

" _You've failed Anakin. Your mission here, you've failed."_

" _I don't think so Snips...my troopers have wiped out the Jedi now."_

" _Wrong." She placed her weapons back on her belt, still holding her arm. "They're safe. I took them away from here. They're gone. You've failed."_

" _Sergeant, tell me this isn't true."_

" _I….I-i'm sorry sir….but all we've found were droids made to look like Jedi sir." The Clone answered._

 _Anakin looked at Ashoka. "Why? Why would you save them? They betrayed you!"_

" _No Anakin, the Council betrayed me...not the innocents." Clones circled her, holding their blasters toward her. She could sense their fear. "Tell them to stand down Anakin."_

 _"No. Men, keep your blasters trained on her."_

 _"Why Anakin? Why turn?"_

 _"Padmé, she'll die if I don't do this...I can't let that happen." He stalked forward a little toward her._

 _"I can save her Anakin, turning wont..."_

 _"You don't know that Ahsoka, you don't know you can...only my new powers can save her."_

" _You know he's lying Anakin! The last time I tried to stop one of my visions, it came true anyway! You remember when I had a vision of Padmé? When she was going to Alderaan?" She looked at him through calmly angry eyes._

" _Y-yes…"_

" _I meditated and I remembered that vision do you know what I saw?"_

 _He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to tell him._

" _I saw that the vision, didn't show her getting killed. I showed her getting injured."_

" _W-what?" He looked down, lowering his saber for a moment. She could sense something beginning to change in him, his aura getting lighter for a moment in realisation before the light was forced away. She shivered. She felt cold. "You're lying," he growled, "The Force wants me to save her, it knows the only way to do that is with the darkside."_

" _Then you are truly lost. He's using you, and you can't see it!"_

 _He snapped his head up to look at her, the fire in his eyes renewed. Vader raised his saber, she didn't flinch or look at it with any fear. "Then I'm sorry for what I must do, but you must die with the Jedi."_

 _As he launched himself at her, a force sent him flying back into a pillar on the other side of the Temple's main entrance. The clones started shooting without a thought, aiming at their former Commander. Ahsoka deflected the shoots as they came seeking cover behind one of the other pillars. Shots continued to pound the walls around her. Taking a breath she closed her eyes and through the force looked at the temple as if she wasn't behind the pillar and concentrated. In a matter of moments the Clones had stopped shooting._

 _Carefully looking around the pillar, she smirked as she looked upon all the unconscious clones who had fallen unceremoniously onto the floor. Another scan of the room revealed what she had guessed. Anakin-slash-Vader had disappeared. She pulled out her holocom and activated it. A masked figure appeared in the holo-image._

" _Tano, you stop him?"_

" _He got away."_

" _And the clones?"_

" _Out cold."_

" _I'll send some droids to pick them up, remove their chips."_

" _Got it, I'll secure the area."_

 _The figure nodded once. "Ventress out."_

 _The holo disappeared. Ahsoka placed the holocom back on her before before picking up her hold comlink and pressing the button she never thought she would use again._

" _Anakin. If you can hear me, I'm coming for you. I will not stop. There is not a place in the galaxy you can hide from this. Mark my words, if I can't make you see reason. I_ will _kill you."_

* * *

 **Ok, so that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please come back for future chapters and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so, so, so sorry for my lack of updates guys. A lot has been going on with college work, applying for University and the finance stuff associated with it. I've had coursework, classwork, and I'm going to have to devote more time to studying and all that. My exams are coming up which I need to get good marks in as well...Not to mention I attempted to write an actual novel for my Extended Project. So I've been very busy and unable to write all that often. I'm hoping this chapter will at least make up for that a little bit. If not feel free to kill me.**

* * *

Leia pretended to be asleep as she watched her friend go through her morning exercises, albeit tweaked to deal with her newest injuries. The young human left her eyes half open, tracking each movement Ahsoka made with her body in patient awe. She had heard stories of Ahsoka's prowess in battle, she had heard most of them from her mother admittedly since her father wouldn't talk when she asked. but she had always admired the hero of those stories. She wondered briefly about the story Ahsoka had told her, about what her own father had tried to do. Sure she had been told by Yoda, and Obi-Wan and the others. But they were also the ones, well mainly Yoda, who had tried to denounce Ahsoka's actions as derived from selfish motivations.

Were they wrong?

Leia went back to watching Ahsoka. She had heard the stories, and it was only the most strict of the Jedi that continued to attack what Ahsoka had done, including her own father. Although he not as much. Every movement Ahsoka made she tracked. It was impressive, they way Ahsoka was still pushing herself.

"If you want to join, then do so." Ahsoka's voice flittered from her exercising form.

"But...I like watching you…"

"Trust me, doing is a lot more fun that watching."

The young Skywalker sighed but got up from her bunk and walked over, next to where Ahsoka was going through some kata's perfectly. Leia started on something resembling the unarmed ones Anakin had begun teaching her. Ahsoka smiled a little, remembering doing those kata's herself from she was but a padawan, and continued her own katas as she watched Leia's. Slowly the togruta began to change them to the same ones the girl was completing and smirked to herself when the Skywalker girl began changing her own to fit the more perfected version. So, mindful of her injuries, Ahsoka slowly began in increase her speed. Leia followed suit. It was intriguing to observe.

"Find a speed that suits you Leia…"

"I can do it.."

Ahsoka chuckled. "That's what I used to say."

They continued for a while longer, Ahsoka slowly pushing herself more and more as her body got used to the movement again. She had sat around for several days and was already behind, she had to catch up. Leia was soon struggling to keep up with the older girl, some of her movements becoming a bit sloppy to compensate for the speed. Of course, she was doing quite well with them. Better than Ahsoka had when she had first learned them, but then Leia probably would have been doing them for longer than her as well. She kept her speed stable for a few moments to allow Leia time to re-sharpen her actions.

"You're doing well…" She commented.

"I've been doing them for years, Dad started us early with them."

"Doesn't mean you'll be as good as me at them for a long time."

"Is that a challenge?" Leia perked a brow.

"Maybe." Ahsoka began to speed up again, a little faster. The challenge had the desired effect, Leia's movements matched hers better now. They weren't as sloppy as they speed up and she was concentrating more. "But you're thinking too much. Feel the kata's...don't think them."

"Yeah yeah, feel, don't think...use your instincts. I was told that by Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Dad."

"I never said use your instincts...just...don't think about what move you're going to do next, let yourself get lost in them." She speed up again, forcing the young Skywalker to speed up as well. She seemed to be doing alright for a youngling. She stopped speeding up when she could see Leia beginning to struggle a little, and kept it going to a little while longer before Leia backed up and was breathing heavily. She smirked at the girl before stopping herself.

"How…?"

"I've been doing them for eighteen years, every morning. Don't get cocky Leia, but you've done very well. I'm impressed."

The youngling stumbled back to her bunk and sat down, out of breath and out of energy. Her father had never made her go that fast before. Ever. Truth be told she had a newfound respect for Ahsoka. But she was too tired to voice it as she rested her head on the wall behind her. Ahsoka was smirking, she saw that Leia had so much potential to become a brilliant-

She stopped herself from thinking Jedi. No, Leia had the potential to become so much more than a Jedi. The girl had emotion, she had the motivation to become more grey. Neither light nor dark but both as well. It had crossed her mind, taking Leia as a new student when they left. That was, if Leia agreed to it. Although, she was almost certain the girl would. Not that it would be easy, of course it wouldn't and she would make sure that Leia knew that before she agreed to anything.

"So was anyone other than Anakin and Obi-Wan teaching you?" She casually asked and she sat down on her own bunk.

"Some of the surviving masters...and Master Yoda.."

"What did they teach you?" Ahsoka was curious, she wanted to know exactly what Anakin and Yoda were teaching, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"They...teach us about how the darkside is bad, how it only corrupts. They said it makes you do terrible things, and that it's rare anyone comes back from following that path. Master Yoda is adamant that we should avoid the darkside at all costs."

Ahsoka sighed, she knew it. They were teaching the children just like before, but she hid her lack of surprise and signaled for Leia to continue. She was willing to bet good credits that the Jedi had not changed their ways of teaching, or their principles, at all.

"He keeps telling us to release our emotions to the force, ignore our need for revenge, learn that our heart should never rule our head. He says we shouldn't attach to someone, or if we did remind ourselves that duty must come first."

"They are wrong."

"But they're Masters...they know what they're talking about…" Leia looked at Ahsoka questioningly, confused as to why the Togruta would think they are wrong.

"No, they don't. I turned to the darkside remember? But I turned back. The Jedi want balance Leia, but they do not know how to achieve it."

"How so?"

Ahsoka was glad she had piqued the girls curiosity.

"Well, the force has many aspects, light, dark, grey and everything in between. If you can successfully balance your emotions, goals, desires...it can brought into balance in a person. In the wider galaxy, you have the Sith and the Jedi. Neither can survive without the other. Where there is one, there is always the other."

"And which are you?"

"I'm no Jedi, but I'm no Sith either."

* * *

 _He watched the as the ship came in to land. He smiled as he sensed the presence of his pregnant wife, even though he could feel her panic and fear he knew she was safe. She would live years into the future because he had done what was needed to ensure it. After his failure at the Temple, the Emperor gave him the chance to redeem himself on Mustafar if he only would destroy the Separatist Leaders._

 _He did not, however, understand why Ashoka wouldn't join him. She was a servant of that Dark Side wasn't she? Did she not turn? Perhaps there was more to it, maybe she was weak, underestimated him. Too late to find out now. Besides, he had more important things to focus on. Like the woman he loved piloting his ship to the landing pad. So at a light jog he went to meet her. They met each other with a hug._

" _I saw your ship, what are you doing here?"_

" _I was worried about you...Obi-Wan told me things…"_

" _What things?" Darth Vader lowered his voice in slight anger._

" _He said that you've...turned to the Dark Side...that you...attacked the Temple…" He knew it, he knew that Obi-Wan would try to do this, try to poison the mind of his beautiful wife against him._

" _Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."_

" _He cares about us."_

" _Us?"_

" _He knows...he wants to help you...Anakin, all I want is your love…"_

" _Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that."_

 _She looked up at him, a small frown creeping onto her face, "at what cost? You're a good person don't do this!" She implored._

" _I won't lose you the same way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you. To protect you." Something was off, the were others here, he could sense them but something was also masking them. It was frustrating._

" _Come away with me, help me raise our child, leave everything else behind while we still can…"_

" _Don't you see?" He argued, "We don't have to run away anymore...I have brought peace to the Republic, I am more powerful the the Chancellor, I can overthrow him and together you and I can rule the Galaxy, make things the way we want them to be!"_

" _I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right, you've changed." Padme began to tear up at the finality of the realisation, as what it meant hit home._

" _I don't know you anymore, Anakin you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow…"_

" _Because of Obi-Wan." Vader wasn't asking, and they both knew it._

" _Because of what you've done...what you plan to do…Stop, stop now. Come back, I love you!"_

 _Vader watched as Obi-Wan, oh most hated Obi-Wan appeared at the top of the ship's ramp. Suddenly he was filled with anger, it was swirling inside. It was as if the lava surrounding them was only increasing in its dark and dreaded potency. It exploded inside him violently, all he could do was lash out._

" _Liar!" He yelled as Obi-Wan began to walk down the ramp. Padme could barely get out a startle 'no' before he had thrust his hand out to use the force in a choke hold on her._

 _Yet nothing happened._

 _He tried again, nothing happening, Obi-Wan looked just as surprised._

 _Neither noticed the Togruta, hidden just out of sight at the top of the ramp, just to the right so no-one would noticed her presence. She had taken a gamble, and followed Obi-Wan as he snuc onto the Senators ship. As a resourceful togruta it was easy to hide herself aboard, shade her presence to something more obscure. She watched as her former Master tried to kill her friend, one of her best friends. With a little concentration she was able to protect the brunette from the force._

 _But still the new Sith continued on his rant regardless._

" _You brought him here to kill me!"_

" _No! Anakin I didn't you have to believe me!" She pleaded. Vader ignored her, and turned on Obi-Wan._

" _You turned her against me!"_

" _You have done that yourself!" The old mentor shot back._

" _You will not take her from me!"_

 _Ahsoka could feel the raw anger that had gripped Vader. It was dark, wild, untamed, raw. It was his weakness, yet it did not worry her. She used the force to pull at Padme a little, get her into the ship where it was safe. She new there was going to be a fight, it was inevitable and it was best to get the pregnant woman away from the danger. She smiled as Padme, with tears beginning to spill down her face, began to take note of the slight tug and glanced at the ship. It was only a few moments before Padme was making her way toward the ship._

" _Your and and your lust for power have already done that!" Obi-Wan countered, "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

 _Vader chose the let his traitorous wife run to her ship, he could deal with her later. For now, he focused on Obi-Wan and solely on Obi-Wan. "Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to_ My new Empire _."_

" _Your new Empire?"_

" _Don't make me kill you." Vader threatened._

" _Anakin…" Obi-Wan sounded almost exasperated, "my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy!"_

" _If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."_

" _Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."_

 _Ahsoka watched as Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it. She pulled out her own. Padme hadn't even noticed her as she rushed back into the ship, and Ahsoka was glad she was safe. The togruta watched the confrontation intensify, using the force to hide herself she made her way forward, ready to make herself known._

" _You will try."_

 _As Vader backflipped, and brought his lightsaber to meet Obi-Wan's, Ahsoka darted forward at a speed only the force could grant and ignited her own two lightsabers and forcing herself between the two. In that moment she held the two forces at bay, a look of surprise on both their faces._

" _Stop this madness Master." She looked into his hate-filled eyes, her own calmer than many would expect._

" _Stand aside Ahsoka."_

" _No." With a quick push, Vader and Obi-Wan were pushed back a few paces, an annoyed togruta force-user standing between them like a mother keeping her fighting children apart. "I am here to stop this. The final battle on Mustafar. Anakin you saw me at the Temple. You know I can save her."_

" _But I saw-"_

" _I know what you saw. But what does Master Yoda always say? The future is always in motion."_

 _She could feel him waver again, stronger this time. But a darkness came to reclaim him once more._

" _Only my new powers can save her Ahsoka! Stand aside!"_

" _I said no Anakin! Don't make me kill you Master, it won't bring me any joy!"_

" _You can't kill me!" Vade growled, "I am more powerful than the Jedi! I am more powerful that Obi-Wan! And I am more powerful that_ YOU _!"_

 _Obi-wan advanced to Ahsoka's side, clearly showing he for now would ally with her than his former apprentice, and that hurt Vader. He would choose a girl who didn't even finish her training over his own student. Not only had he lost his wife, his mother, but he had also lost his padawan. It would not stand!_

" _No Master, you aren't. Not anymore."_

 _Without hesitation she shoved her hand toward him, lightning shooting from her fingertips toward the Sith that was formerly Anakin Skywalker. It was easily blocked by his blade, but it was distraction enough for her to rush forward and attempt to strike at him. It was easily blocked, but she wasn't going to try and kill him, at least not yet. She could sense the good in him, if only she could encourage it to take hold once more then maybe she wouldn't have to do something she would regret._

 _Obi-Wan quickly joined in, but Vader was quickly blocking their blows. He was holding his own, and she could tell that Obi-Wan was trying but she wasn't. She didn't want to. Glancing at the ship, she saw Padme watching from the cockpit. She had to get the fight away from here, she didn't want her friend to see what could happen to any of them. Ahsoka sent a look at Obi-Wan before slowly making her way toward the complex, daring Vader to come after her with Obi-Wan making the same movements._

 _Blow after blow was exchanged, Vader's anger growing with each block and failed strike. His blows became increasingly hard and rough, simply trying to break down the defence the togruta was putting up while fending off the attacks from Obi-Wan. Time lost all meaning as it became a dance between the three of them. Ahsoka could sense a third presence making its way toward them though, it was slow and painful but it was coming._

 _Eventually they had fought through the complex, at some point deactivating the shields of the complex causing the heat to begin its destruction. They were on the lava lake now, Vader was on a small shielded droid, as was Ahsoka while Obi-Wan was on a platform. Vader jumped up and over Obi-Wan landing on the platform as they began to duel one-on-one. Ahsoka couldn't maneuver close enough without ending up fried, so she watched in horror as the battled._

 _It was over when Obi-Wan managed to jump onto the rocks._

" _It's over Anakin, I have the high ground."_

" _You underestimate my power!" Vader challenged._

" _Don't try it." The Jedi warned._

 _Visions swam in a millisecond before her eyes. Anakin laying there, down three limbs and set ablaze because of his own pride. She watched as he launched himself up to try and get on the other side of his former teacher. She did all that she could do, and lifted her hand up to give him enough air to land safely on the other side. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw he was fine, but glaring menacingly down in front of Obi-Wan. Then it hit her._

 _It happened fast, one moment she was on an unstable droid and the next she was behind Obi-Wan, faking a broken ankle from her landing. Not one of her best ideas she admitted, but if it worked then she wouldn't mind too much. She faked a cry of pain, and let herself fall onto the sooty dirt. A flash of something, she sensed, went through Vader and she could feel it. He was concerned. Obi-Wan to by the look of it. She put her saber's down to hold her ankle convincingly. Vader deactivated his own blade and rushed over, his eyes free from his dark emotions. For now._

" _Ahsoka! No...no are you OK?"_

Time to make this convincing _, she thought to herself, and glared at him spitefully._

" _Like you would care." She spat, "you tried to kill me after all."_

 _There was a shift in him. Painc. Worry. Concern. Guilt. They all began to overflow in him, bring him back. He was coming back. She could see it, he didn't want this, he cared but something was trying to take over. Vader, no, Anakin was fighting back. He wanted to help Ahsoka. She remembered how he had been on Mortis, but she got the feeling he never saw this in whatever the Son showed him._

" _I-. Obi-Wan help me get her to the ship."_

 _Ahsoka quickly glanced at Obi-Wan, he was surprised by the sudden shift in Anakin. It was extraordinary that something like a broken ankle could have such a profound effect. He deactivated his weapon and walked over, looking at his former Padawan. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he risked a joke. "You know Anakin, the Senator is going to kill you for this."_

" _He's not wrong." Ahsoka shrugged. Anakin glared half seriously at both of them._

" _Come on_ Snips _, let's get you to the ship." He picked her up carefully. She almost told him her ankle was fine. Almost._

 _At the ship, Obi-Wan had already gone to inform Padme everything was alright, but Ahsoka sensed it again. That presence. Looking at Anakin she smiled before blurting out, "my ankle's fine by the way."_

" _What?" He narrowed his eyes. "You mean I carried you and I didn't have to?"_

 _She laughed as he put her on her feet. He grumbled at having been fooled so easily, by his padawan no less. It was embarrassing. And he was, in his own little way, proud of it. She had fooled him fair and square. She was enjoying his discomfort, a lot. Then she tensed. A figure was standing behind Anakin, at the complex entrance but was only a silhouette. She unclipped her lightsabers._

" _Anakin go to Padme. Now."_

" _Ahsoka, what-?"_

" _Go!" She cut off with a growl, "I'll be fine. Go."_

 _He glanced around to see the figure as well. But he was not going to let his padawan fight alone. Whoever this was, they were dark and dangerous and Ahsoka would need all the help she could get. Anakin drew and ignited his lightsaber as Ahsoka ignited her own. The figure walked forward calmly. He was wearing a brown cloak, and his eyes were pools of lava beneath it. He pulled back his hood._

" _Master Windu?!" Anakin cried incredulously. Ahsoka didn't seem all that surprised._

" _You will pay for your crimes Skywalker. And you Padawan Tano."_

 _He pulled his lightsaber, Anakin was still in shock. "But you...I killed you…"_

* * *

"So it was Master Windu who had followed you?"

Ahsoka nodded to the young girl, who had insisted on hearing more of the story. Leia was curious about what happened on Mustafar, clearly. Although it was curious as to why she had never been told before now, or at least in any detail.

"He wanted to, in his view, bring both me and your father to justice. As a result, he fell to the Dark Side."

Ahsoka sighed. She remembered how not long after, Anakin never wanted her to be near his children or his family after she had left. He was threatened, and she accepted that. She knew he didn't approve of some of the things that had come to light on Mustafar, and she was hurt slightly by the fact he had rejected her because of them but in some ways she did understand.

"I don't get why it's hard for my dad to talk about you, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's fine with it until a conversation ends up on when you left the Jedi...then he kinda just, shuts it all out. I heard Mom get angry at him once because he refused to tell us what happened when we asked. She forgave him but she still wasn't happy." Leia shrugged.

"Let's just say you father wasn't happy with some of my choices. Maybe one day, you'll know what they were."

Something shifted in the force. It was close, and familiar. Something was going to happen, she could feel it. The time was closing in. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but she was sure her it was something to do with her apprentices. She hoped they were coming to get them out of here, she would love nothing more than to say goodbye to the place which had caused her so much pain.

After a long pause Leia spoke up again with a smile, "faking the broken ankle was genius though."

Days continued to pass. Ahsoka would tell stories from the Clone War while Leia listened, or give her lessons on what the Jedi were wrong about, or tips for being a better fighter. It was nice, just talking. The Inquisitors weren't interrupting them and there wasn't much to entertain them anyway. The force was restless though, enough so that even Leia could sense it. If she could, then Vainis could easily. That worried her, but it also gave her some hope. It meant that the force was waiting for something big to happen.

It wasn't until a week after Ahsoka had recounted the large portion of what happened on Mustafar that it finally happened. Alarms began to blare, and outside the faint sounds of frantic soldiers could be heard. Leia was woken from her light sleep, and Ahsoka out of her meditation. The exchanged a glance, and a smile, before standing up with hope that whomever was attacking would make it to the detention area and hopefully free them.

* * *

 **Again, I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating guys, on any of my stories. I promise that as soon as I can I'll write more but my exams are very important, as is getting into University and doing all that. So I can't guarantee anything. I apologize for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

The fighting was intense. Blasters were firing left, right and centre to try and keep the two attackers out of the complex. Yes, only two. They were skilled, and it was too late to call Darth Vainis back from his mission to help them drive out the two, dare he say it, Jedi attacking. Two blue lightsabers deflecting each shot and making their way slowly through the stormtroopers, taking out each one with calculated precision. It was terrifying, but he had a job to do and by the Emperor he was going to do it!

He ducked out of the way as a deflected bolt ws direct right next to his head, the Jedi were getting closer, while the stormtroopers seemed unable to hit anything but the blue swirling blades. It was frustrating, all these men highly trained and not one of them could get a decent shot in edgeways. Shot after shot after shot was renounced by the blades. When finally, they got to close. He dropped his blaster and scrambled back. So many stormtroopers lost in minutes, no Jedi had had ever come across lasted this long.

"You dropped your weapon, good. We're going to go now, and you're not going to raise the alarm." The male human said.

He only nodded, scared but if he could just reach the alarm, if he could convince the Jedi he would not tell the others he could press the button. After a moment he, being a proud officer in the Grand Imperial Army, took a breath and composed himself. At least to try and retain some dignity. He finally responded after several moments, "I...won't raise the alarm."

"Good."

They moved on, not quite dismissing him but not fully remembering he was there either. He could plainly see the power they exuded, not as much as the Force User they currently had in the Detention block of course, but it was there. He suddenly didn't want to press that alrm any more, but he knew he had to, it was his duty to. When he was sure they were a good distance down the hall he scrambled up to his feet and toward the alarm on the wall. In the next moment, he was falling forward as a painful heat blossomed in his chest. He had enough time to glimpse a blue blade protruding from exactly where his heart had been. Then everything went black.

Petro frowned as he pulled his lightsaber from the dead officer. He didn't want to kill him per se, but he couldn't allow the alarm to be activated just yet. He looked to his companion, fellow Knight and best friend Katooni. A simple nod was all that was exchanged as they continued on their way toward the detention block where they could sense two very strong presences being held. It had taken them years to reach this point, and finally they had. They had found Ahsoka Tano, their friend and teacher.

They encountered many troopers on the way to their destination. Each one was cut down with precision. They had no time to mourn the lives they were cutting short, not yet anyway. They could do so after, like with any mission they too course, first the had to find the detention area. At least, a viable route there and a way out.

"This way." Petro announced as they turned a corner. They trusted the force to guide them.

Eventually they found what they were looking for. The detention block. Troopers and officers looked at them as they stepped off the turbolift and into the small area which seemed to act as a small, local command centre for the Imperials. The Knights looked at each other and smiled, drawing their weapons. The blue blades danced everywhere, gliding gracefully through the air as the cut down the Imperials without so much as a second thought.

They just weren't fast enough to stop an idiot from activating the alarms.

* * *

Ahsoka heard the unmistakable sound of blaster fire and the cries as men's lives were cut short. Leia, startled from her light sleep, certainly perked up. They listened at the door a few moments, the sounds of battle being drowned out by the blaring alarms. They shared a smile. The togruta looked the youngling and pulled her back as a blue lightsaber was unceremoniously shoved through the cell door. The smile bloomed wide on her face as it cut a perfect oval into the metal before the oval piece was pulled out. A head poked through. Petro.

"Master, I believe your presence is needed." He cockily grinned.

"It's about time." Looking at Leia, she motioned for the fourteen year old to follow as they exited the cell, Ahsoka quickly finding herself in the arms of her friend and apprentice Katooni.

"Believe it or not Master Tano, you're a hard person to track down." The Thelonian laughed.

"It only took you seven years."

"Would have been longer if not for your training. Let's go before more troopers show up." Petro suggested.

"Ahsoka…?" Leia questioned, unsure of the newcomers.

"It's alright Leia. These are my apprentices, Petro and Katooni, you can trust them." She smiled encouragingly.

"This way, we don't have much time."

They made their way down the halls, they same way Petro and Katooine took to come in. Upon exciting the detention are, Ahsoka pulled off the collar around her neck with a quick twist of her wrist and a little help from the force, discarding it carelessly on the floor with disgust. The Empire sure did like to use those things. That was a thought for another time though. She could free the slaves later, when she had her weapons back and could move properly again. She had to admit, she was still sore from that last session.

To Katooni, they couldn't get out of the place fast enough. She felt a darkness their, the lingering presence of Mace Windu, formerly Mace Windu anyway. It gave her the chills almost. He was supposed to have been a respected Jedi who had found a way to stave off the Dark Side for the more violence prone Jedi, yet had fallen himself. It made her sad more though, how he could have fallen so far.

* * *

The blue lightsaber swung wildly around, this way and that. Unpredictable, filled with annoyance and rage like it's creator. The man wielding it expertly twirled and tossed it, hacking and slashing at his targets with unrivalled aggression. It would almost have been Sith-like had it not been the best way to relieve himself of such a dangerous emotional burden. It hadn't taken long to set-up the training ground after moving planets, after the last one they had been one was attacked. He insisted it be set up as soon as possible, and almost every day since he had been there, channelling his anger into his fighting skills, releasing the emotion and letting it go as best he could. His daughter had been taken from him, even Obi-Wan knew he had the right to be upset.

But even he knew that his anger wouldn't bring his daughter back from the dead. It would suffice though, until Luke was ready to join the fight against the Empire. They would get their revenge, even if it wasn't the Jedi way, it was only natural for a father to wanted revenge of course. He could sense the spectators that had gathered, like usual, to gawk at his display. He didn't stop though, not until he was almost collapsing with fatigue late in the day. Luckily, he was able to stumble to his small house where his wonderful wife was waiting at her makeshift desk, not amused at all.

"Anakin, you said you'd be home for lunch." She admonished.

"I'm sorry Angel," he replied sincerely as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I just got carried away is all."

"The seems to be happening a lot these days." She sunk into his embrace gladly.

"How can I make it up to you Padme?"

"Dinner, tonight, just the two of us. Luke can stay with Obi-Wan."

"As you wish M'lady." He joked, nibbling her ear. "I'm going to shower. You can join me-?"

"Anakin we both know we'll never leave if we do. Go, have your shower." The former senator batted Anakin on the arm playfully as he left to have a shower. It wasn't long before Luke was popping his head around the door frame with a grin.

"Mom?" The little blonde boy asked as he walked in to lean on the desk.

"Yes Luke?" She smiled.

"How long do you think dad is going to be upset about Leia?"

Padme sighed. Of course she had expected the question to come somewhat sooner or later considering the way her husband had been at the training ground. So she decided to answer honestly. "I have no idea Luke. As long as it takes for him to comes to terms with it."

"...Have you?"

"...No...I haven't, and I don't think I will for a long, long time..."

* * *

It took them several hours to reach the ship, which had been hidden in the forests. Ahsoka had no clue what planet they were on, but stubbornly refused to admit it to her companions. The trees were tall, but it was nothing like Kashyyyk. The ship was old, but something the Togruta recognized with a smile. It brought back many memories of the Clone War and its predecessor. Some she would have rather forget, yes, but others she relished to relive.

The Twilight II stood proud between the trees. It stood out like a sore thumb, a big grey hunk of junk standing in the trees. It was a most welcome sight however. She already felt lighter at its presence here on this planet, with her padawans. It was also a relief to know it hadn't failed them. Glancing at Leia. She saw the young Skywalker's eyes light up in wonder at the ship.

"We hope you don't mind Master Tano, but we made some modifications." Petro informed.

"It's fine, Anakin was modifying it all the time." She laughed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Leia muttered to herself as they entered the ship, heading straight to the cockpit. The ship was dark, but it didn't take long to get all the systems online and ready to go as Katooni, Petro and Ahsoka all sat down and pressed buttons here and there.

"Enemy reinforcements have just come out of Hyperspace." The brunette stated, when Leia looked up, she noted that there were a lot more ships in orbit. That was certainly not good.

"They'll be sending people to scout the forests soon" The young Skywalker stated.

Ahsoka looked at the girl and smiled, glad she had been taught something of worth and not just the Jedi nerfshit that was always spouted. "The force will guide us. Petro-"

"I swiped some codes off one of those officers...should get us through the blockade."

"Why not take off at lightspeed?" Leia suggested.

"You sound just like your father. Katooni prep the hyperdrive!" Ahsoka laughed, smirking. "This is where the fun begins."

"On it Master." The Thelonian nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing Master…" Petro pressed a button.

"Don't I always? Wait...no don't answer that…"

Katooni finished prepping the hyperdrive, signaling Ahsoka with just a nod. The atmosphere around the became tense, as if the Force itself was holding its breath, waiting to see if the four managed to survive such a reckless and risky plan. Ahsoka nodded to Petro, who pressed several buttons, making sure the engine was ready. They felt the ship lift several feet into the air.

"Punch it!"

Katooni pushed the lever as Petro brought the nose of the ship up. Everything slowed down a moment before they were engulfed in tunnel of light that was hyperspace. And, miraculously, not dead. Not blasted into oblivion. They were alive. Each of them let out their own sigh of relief.

"Good call Leia...I doubt we'd have gotten passed the blockade any other way…"

* * *

"Sir! We've detected energy readings on the planet." The young Officer informed his superior, who was a stick straight man in his early thirties, a passive expression adorning his angular, chiseled features. His brown beard was neatly trimmed down to the hair. Not a single one out of place. Grand Admiral Rylos Quinertius.

"Get a lock on them Ensign. If they try to run the blockade shoot them down." His voice was indicative of his imperial accent.

"Yes sir!" The officer began typing "Target-"

"Target is what Ensign?" He turned sharply to look at the boy, frowning.

"It's...it's powering up it's hyperdrive Sir…" The Ensign swallowed. "Sir I think they're attempting a jump from the surface…"

"Power up the tractor beam! I want that ship now!" The Admiral growled.

"Power readings-...they've gone sir…"

"Inform Lord Vainis…" The Officer sighed. "You will take the blame Ensign. After all, you should have put the tractor beam on them first."

Quinertius smiled darkly as he watched the boy swallow, two stormtroopers taking him the the arms and dragging him away. Vainis was not a fan of excuses, only of swiftness and regard for the rules. As long as the blame was not attributed to him, the Grand Admiral was more than happy to let an insignificant Ensign die for the greater glory of the Empire, of the wrath of an angry Sith Lord. Either way, it was best for himself if his head was kept far from the chopping block. But rest assured, he vowed silently, those Rebels will be his.

* * *

3 Hours Later - Twilight II Cargo Hold

Ahsoka watched from the doorway silently as Leia went through the kata's the former padawan had shared, and smiled wistfully. The girl had taken notice of her, which was nice. It reminded her of all those years ago when Petro, Katooni and many other former Jedi had become her students. Not that there was much choice since there were only three people to teach everyone, including the masters who wanted to see about this "new way" that that captured the approval of the Chosen One's former padawan. She coughed to get the girls attention. Leia spun around.

"Ahsoka...hi…" She smiled awkwardly.

"We're approaching we land I'll arrange for a shuttle to take you home to Anakin and Padme." The older of the pair informed. Truth be told, she was sad to see the youngling go.

"What if I don't want to go home?" Leia challenged.

"Then thats your choice. I can't make it for you."

"I don't know...I want to go home...but I want to also learn from you. I've always sucked at doing those kata's and yet I can do them with you. I don't know what to do."

"Meditate on it. You've been meditating on your own for a while now...so meditate, open up to the force and see what path you should take. Follow your heart." Ahsoka smiled. "I left the Jedi Order because that was what was best for me. You need to do that same. Figure out what's best for you."

"Thanks Ahsoka…" Leia smiled back warmly, "You're a really good teacher. I can see why mom speaks so highly of you."

"Get some rest Leia." The togruta avoided the compliment. As much as the praised warmed her heart, she didn't want to dwell much on Padme, determined to to be reminded of their tearful goodbye fourteen years ago after Mustafar. And Padme's 'I would have liked' suggestion. Yet she couldn't help the memory that flooded her mind as she left to go get some rest.

 _"I'm not sure how long Skyguy is going to want me around Padme…." Ahsoka sighed, looking out the window at the pitch black of space, focussing on the little stars the floated light years away. Padme stood behind her, minus the twins she had been carrying._

 _"He'll come around Ahsoka." The older woman smiled warmly at her friend._

 _"I left the order, trained with his enemy, broke Barris out of prison and essentially tried to kill him." She deadpanned._

 _"Who else is going to train Leia?" Padme chuckled, trying to keep it light, and failing._

 _"He wants me gone Padme, he thinks that my use of the dark side is dangerous. He's allowed Yoda to twist his views because of his guilt."_

 _The brunette sighed before leaning on the wall next to her friend, rubbing her arm gently in comfort. She knew Yoda had twisted Anakin's views. She knew how her husband had gone to the Jedi Master to help make sense of it all, and came back hating the dark side and determined to 'save' his padawan from it. One way to do that was force her away. Make her choose between the brother-sister relationship they had and her use of the force in a way that helped her, and saved him. Needless to say, Padme only wanted one of her best friends to be happy._

 _"Anakin will come around. Whether it will be months or years from now I don't know. Have faith Ahsoka. Can you do that for me? Can you keep faith?"_

 _The togruta didn't smile. But she processed the words. She let them fill her. Padme was right, again. Anain would someday see the error of his views. And faith. It was true. She needed to keep faith. Faith in the force. Faith in her teacher. Faith in herself. And she could never, ever give it up. And force be damned if she couldn't keep faith for the woman beside her._

 _"I will Padme, I'll keep faith. And who knows, force be willing. I may get a chance to train Leia."_

She woke up with a start. That was a memory long past. She had kept faith as best she could, and force willing it did bring Leia to her. It brought them together for a reason. Did it want that though? For her to train the young Skywalker? She couldn't think of another reason why it would push them together. It was then she felt a presence, near the doorway. Looking, she saw said Skywalker looking at her awkwardly.

"Petro says we're about to exit Hyperspace." She seemed nervous.

"Something on your mind Leia?" Ahsoka asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah uhm...so I meditated. And...I want to stay. I want to train with you."

* * *

The Emperor frowned. There was a disturbance in the force. A bad omen for him. It was hidden though, by a larger presence. With all his power he couldn't pinpoint the cause. It was elusive. He knew it wasn't Skywalker and his damnable associates. No. it was something else. He pressed a button on his desk, bringing up the Holo-figure of Darth Vainis into his office.

"What is your command...My Lord?"

"Lord Vainis. There has been a disturbance. I need you to hunt down the force user responsible and bring them before me. At once."

"It shall be done." The holo faded.

 _Soon Skywalker, soon either you or your children will be mine!_

* * *

 **I hope you Enjoyed this chapter. I do again apologize for the delay in posting chapters for all my stories. I have begun University now so I should be able to work on more chapters now but I am not going to promise anything yet. I will keep working on everything. I am slowly making progress so wish me luck!**


End file.
